El juego de un beso
by WandyPandy
Summary: Al principio es solo un juego, pero con el tiempo Lea y Dianna descubren que lo que comenzó como un juego las ha marcado al punto de llegar mucho mas lejos que eso.
1. Chapter 1

Fue extraño descubrirme sonriendo cada vez que salía de escena sin siquiera la necesidad de oír alguna de sus graciosas bromas o incluso, sin verla argumentar algún agudo comentario. Pero cuando de pronto me encontré buscándola con la mirada entre el tumulto de gente o cuando mi mano de manera inocente la encontraba sobre el escenario todo se torno aterrador, pero mas aterrador fue cuando me di cuenta que ese contacto no planeado y que esa búsqueda incesante de su mirada me gustaba, me atraía, me excitaba. Y de pronto me encontré extrañándola sentada en el sofá que compartíamos casi a diario en nuestro departamento, oliendo su perfume desperdigado en la tela de los almohadones que abrazaba en las noches que casi nos dormíamos viendo películas, una prácticamente sobre la otra, con nuestras piernas enredadas por algún juego infantil, o cuando me encontraba con su cabeza recostada en mi abdomen mientras hacia un intento por no respirar fuerte para que no despertara.

Incline mi cabeza hacia adelante y la deje oculta entre mis manos como si ese simple acto evitara que la realidad me golpeara, suspire desecha por mis pensamientos y mas confundida de lo que había estado en siglos, se suponía que la adolescencia había terminado hacia ya un buen tiempo, estas cosas no deberían de estar pasándole a un adulto. De pronto el ruido del picaporte de la puerta principal se abrió despreocupadamente, las bolsas se apiñaron en la entrada mientras una silueta femenina se esforzaba por maniobrarlas, cerró el portal con un ligero toque de su pie mientras yo podía divisar desde mi escondite unos Jimmy Choo en color negro avanzar hacia mi con determinación, esas piernas bien trabajadas que se perdían bajo el vestido blanco me dejaron pasmada, me salí de entre mis brazos y la miré a los ojos, ese día la morena estaba mas radiante que nunca si es que eso era posible, me arrojo su mejor sonrisa de un millón de dólares y sentándose a mi lado sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo de una de las bolsas, articuló un escueto – _te he traído un obsequio-_ y la cadena de oro blanco con un dije pequeño, idéntico al que ella llevaba en su cuello me dejó helada, - _es para que siempre estemos juntas a través de esto-_ exclamo quitándomela de la mano y apresurándose para colgarla a mi cuello. Observe la delicada pieza de joyeria, luego a ella y suspire profundamente dándome por vencida ante lo que sentía, en definitiva y por mas que lo negara estaba totalmente enamora de mi compañera de set, de mi compañera de piso, de mi mejor amiga, estaba enamorada de Lea.

L- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto expectante mientras jugueteaba con una de mis manos.

D- Es preciosa Lea, pero no entiendo a que se debe el obsequio, aún no es mi cumpleaños- exclame mientras no me atrevía a quitar los ojos de la cadena por miedo a cometer una tontería.

L- ¿Tiene que haber un motivo para hacerle un obsequio a mi mejor amiga?- sonrió escuetamente y volvió a ponerse de pie para tomar las bolsas que había traído de su intensa tarde de compras, se dirigió a su habitación y antes de cruzar por la puerta se giro sobre sus pies y volvió a observarme- es tu turno de preparar la cena, ya sabes lo que me gusta- lo sentí una total y absoluta provocación, pero sabía que eran solo mis ganas de que así fuera, ya que ella se había comportado igual desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Así que vencida, cansada y distraída por mis pensamientos, hice lo que hacía siempre que me tocaba la cocina, tome el teléfono y marque al restaurante chino de la cuadra siguiente, la morena amaba la comida asiática, yo por mi parte odiaba la cocina.

Dianna necesito que sujetes su camisa con ambas manos como si fueses a arrancársela- dijo el fotógrafo al tiempo que Lea dejaba relucir sus turgentes pechos a centímetros de mi cara, enmarcada en ese aspecto de colegiala que la volvían una completa locura para mi débil mente. No supe en que momento nos volvimos la atracción principal de Glee, pero hacia meses que todo giraba en torno a nosotras, entrevistas en todos los programas, en las entregas de premios, en las fiestas, y las sesiones de fotos que nos organizaba la productora casi semanalmente. Todo se resumía a esto, ella y yo juntas a donde sea que fuéramos, y el hecho de más conocido de que vivíamos juntas solo dio lugar a cientos de especulaciones sobre nuestra relación, que a pesar de mis sentimientos era solo de buenas amigas. Lea parecía disfrutar la atención extra, incluso se divertía haciendo comentarios de doble sentido para la prensa, sujetando mi mano mientras estábamos en publico y acercándose peligrosamente a mi boca cada vez que tenía la ocasión. Yo por mi parte no tenía mas opción que seguirle el juego, me prestaba para sus insinuaciones y dejaba que toda la prensa viera nuestras cadenas idénticas cada vez que nos sorprendían en algún evento.

Y así fue como la bola de nieve se fue haciendo tan grande que acabó estampándome contra el suelo, se que debí haberlo detenido antes, cuando apenas comenzaron los roses en privado, cuando ya no actuábamos para las cámaras ni para la gente, cuando en aquella disco comenzó el juego de un beso para nuestros amigos y luego, tres día después acabamos en una fiesta enredadas una en brazos de la otra, con algunas copas de más, ella en su magnifico vestido azul ceñido a su perfecto cuerpo y yo en aquella prenda amarilla que me hacía lucir como una niña inocente, aspecto que acabó por torcerse cuando Cory me presto su saco negro que me quedaba gigantesco. No se muy bien como fueron las cosas ya que mi memoria es vaga con respecto a esa noche, solo se que en algún momento entre los cigarros y los chupitos de tequila Lea se abalanzó sobre mi como un tigre hambriento y me devoró a besos hasta que ya no pudimos contenernos mas. Sin pensarlo siguiera una milésima de segundo la saque de ahí, la arrastre entre besos hasta una habitación vacía, serré la puerta con seguro detrás de mi y me deje perder en las curvas de esa mujer que me volvía loca a diario. Esa madrugada le hice el amor una y otra vez, ebria de deseo ante cada uno de sus gemidos, me enredé en su pelo y en su aromo hasta que no cupo espacio entre su piel y la mía, y finalmente, con el sonido del amanecer tocando en la ventana me dejé caer a su lado rendida, y mientras mis ojos se cerraban con mi cuerpo aún aferrado al de ella, mi mente dejó escapar aquellas palabras que tanto me atormentaban –Lea… te amo.

Lea te amo, fue lo ultimo que recuerdo haber pronunciado antes que el sueño se apoderara de mi, y eran exactamente esas palabras las que ahora estaban matándome por dentro. Alguien se retorcía a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo desnudo, el aroma a vainilla que desprendía aquel cuerpo me embargo por completo llenándome de el y dejándome en un estado de transe. El sonido de las aves provenientes desde el exterior parecía que iban a acabar con aquel perfecto silencio, mi cabeza se sentía a morir, tenía un martillo golpeteando dentro de mi cráneo a punto de estallar. Lea me abrazó finalmente, dándome a entender que había despertado al fin, yo me quedé helada con mi mirada perdida en el cielorraso, el cuerpo se me quedo entumecido al sentir el rose sutil de su mano en mi vientre y no supe que hacer. La noche anterior había sido una completa locura y podría significar el final de mi amistad con la morena, el final de la vida tal y como la había conocido los últimos dos años.

L- Buenos días- exclamo adormilada sin atreverse a abrir los ojos- creo que nos hemos pasado de la raya- su sonrisa perlada se escapó de su boca y yo no pude evitar sucumbir ante esa imagen con la que había fantaseado tantas veces, pero que jamás pensé que se volvería realidad ni en el mas optimista de mis sueños. Ahí estaba, la mujer que amaba, que me desvelaba a diario y por la que no podía parar de suspirar, desnuda a mi lado, abrazada a mi cuerpo después de una larga noche de pasión.

D- Así parece- dije mientras levantaba la sabana para notar que ella también estaba desnuda y aún enredaba sus piernas con las mías.- ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?- pregunte sin mas rodeo con un miedo embriagador temiendo ya la respuesta.

L- Tengo recuerdos muy vagos, y algo confusos, supongo que se irán acomodando con forme pasen las horas y se me vaya la resaca- toco su cuello delgado en un gesto muy sensual mientras se estiraba para ocupar mayor cantidad de cama y despegarse un poco de mi lado.- ¿Tu recuerdas algo?

D- Lo ultimo que tengo en mi mente es a ti lamiendo sal de mi cuello para beberte un chupito de tequila- mentí descaradamente, no era ni por asomo mi ultimo recuerdo, aunque si bien el orden de los factores estaba algo desordenado, para mi desgracia tenia total conciencia de lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

En ese preciso instante la vi ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el baño envuelta en el edredón, casi sin darle importancia a la obvia situación que había ocurrido entre nosotras, yo suspire profundo, sintiendo que había sido algo aislado, algo de lo que no era necesario hablar, una tontería de niñas ebrias, pero me equivoque una vez mas. Lea giro el pomo de la puerta con algo de duda y se quedó clavada en el piso, como si le hubiese llegado de golpe una revelación divina, volteó su cabeza hacia mi, y casi sonriendo exclamo en un susurro que pude oír perfectamente.

L- Yo también te amo Di.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo también te amo Di, fueron sus palabras exactas esa mañana que parecía ya de otra vida, nuestra relación fue tan apasionada y tormentosa que ardió con tanta fuerza hasta acabar por consumirse. Toda la prensa sabía que algo más había sucedido entre nosotras como para llevar una amistad tan estrecha al punto de convertirnos en dos personas que no toleraban estar en la misma habitación, sin embargo solo pudieron quedarse con su marejada de especulaciones, solo ella y yo sabíamos lo que había pasado. Y ahora, a varios años de todo aquello, a años de mi casamiento y en el día de otro aniversario de la muerte de Cory, no pude evitar pensarla con tanta fuerza como si mi cuerpo y mi menta la llamaran aunque no nos habíamos visto en demasiado tiempo. Debió ser obra del destino, quizás todo esto estaba escrito en algún guion que nunca me dieron a leer, quizás merecíamos explicarnos muchas cosas, quizás necesitábamos volver a jugar juntas.

El móvil sonó en mi mesa de noche retumbando la vibración por toda la madera lustrada, quite los ojos de las fotografías que había estado escudriñando en mi soledad mientras mi esposo se encontraba de viaje por trabajo. Tome el delgado aparato en mis manos y su nombre apareció en la pantalla, como por arte de magia titilaba llamándome con esmero y sentí que el corazón se me paralizó en el pecho, no había sabido nada de Lea Michele en mas de tres años y ahora estaba enviándome un mensaje, en ese momento me pregunte porque jamás había borrado su número, quizás mi inconsciente siempre estuvo anhelando su regreso.

L- Necesito verte con urgencia, ven por favor, estoy en el Waldorf Astoria en el segundo penthouse, pregunta por Lucy Fabray.- el mensaje dejaba pocas explicaciones y un centenar de preguntas, y por si fuera poco usaba el nombre con el que me llamaba en nuestros juegos cada noche mientras nos hacíamos el amor con desesperación. Titubee un par de minutos, no sabía si mandarla a volar o acudir corriendo hasta donde se encontraba, tenia que ser una maldita broma aunque quizás, solo quizás, de verdad me necesitaba. No lo pensé mucho mas, me coloque los tacones que descansaban a un costado de mi cama, bajé a las cocheras de mi edificio, subí a mi Prius y conduje con prisa por media hora hasta el hotel donde Lea se encontraba. Una vez en la recepción descubrí que me esperaban, me incline sobre el mostrador y le pedí discreción al conserje quien me sonrió con complicidad, subí al lujoso ascensor y apreté el botón que me llevaba al ultimo piso, una vez frente a la puerta me paralice observando el numero dos, parecía una amarga ironía, siempre había sido la segunda en su vida. Respire profundo tratando de darme fuerzas y llame dos veces a la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente y ahí estaba frente a mi como si fuese una visión, su melena negra perfectamente peinada y sus ojos oscuros que me buscaron de inmediato en la oscuridad de su entrada, se abalanzo de golpe sobre mis brazos y me atrapó con fuerza entre los suyos, y ahí me quedé, parada bajo el marco de la puerta estrechándola contra mi cuerpo sin entender absolutamente nada. –Viniste- susurro en mi oído y se aparto lentamente para darme paso dentro de la habitación.

D- Me pediste que lo hiciera ¿no es así?- dije con arrogancia mientras me quitaba el tapado de invierno y lo arrojaba sobre un sillón- y bueno, aquí estoy, ¿Qué quieres Lea?

L- Nunca soporte ese frío en tu mirada- exclamo mientras permanecía estática sobre sus pies, estaba mas delgada y pálida de lo que recordaba, unas prominentes ojeras contorneaban sus ojos y su mirada era triste, tan triste que me hacía añicos el solo estar frente a ella.

D- Tu la pusiste ahí- suspire con pesar- vas a decirme a que he venido.

L- Anoche soñé con Cory

D- ¿Y me has llamado por un maldito sueño?

L- Algo así, el me decía que había dejado ir algo muy importante en mi vida y que tenía que recuperarlo.

D- ¿Y que tengo que ver yo con esto?- exclame ya con algo de ira contenida.

L- Tu eres lo único que he dejado ir y sin lo que ya no puedo seguir viviendo Di.

D- No me llames así- el solo escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca con tanta dulzura me hacía sentir enferma.

L- Te necesito a mi lado- dijo casi en tono de súplica mientras se acercaba un poco mas hacía mi.

D- Mientes

L- Todavía te amo Di

D- ¡Mientes!- grite con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al tiempo que le propinaba una sonora cachetada en su delicado y pálido rostro.

L- Es verdad- susurro llorando mientras se tomaba el rostro con ambas manos buscando atenuar el dolor, aunque dudo que le haya provocado tanto como el que me provocaba a mi haberla golpeado- nunca dejé de amarte Dianna, te necesito a mi lado.

D- ¡Por dios Lea eres increíble!, estoy casada ¿lo sabes?- dije alejándome de ella y tomando mi abrigo dispuesta a salir de allí.

L- ¡Claro que lo sé, he estado muriendo desde que lo supe!- chilló con potencia mientras me bloqueaba el paso- pero no me importa, yo te necesito a mi lado, y se que todavía me amas sino no habrías venido.

D- Tu no sabes nada- suspire intentando calmarme para no darle otra cachetada- ¿Y que es lo que quieres que haga?, ¿pretendes que deje a mi esposo y vuelva corriendo a ti?, tu me dejaste ¿lo has olvidado?

L- Estaba asustada

D- Yo también lo estaba pero iba a jugármela por ti, y tu en cambio saliste corriendo a ocultarte detrás de una relación con Cory- apreté los dientes mientras la señalaba con mi mano libre- ¿Tan siquiera lo amabas?

L- No como a ti, nunca deje de pensar en ti ni siquiera cuando estaba con el, pero tienes que entender que estaba asustada y tenía mucho que perder.

D- Y lo perdiste- crucé a su lado sin mirarla dispuesta a irme de una vez, pero su brazo me detuvo una vez más.

L- No te vayas por favor- tiró de mi con fuerza tratando de llevarme otra vez hacía el sofá, la empuje con un movimiento rápido hasta que se estampo contra la pared y camine hacia el portal con determinación- ¡Todavía te amo maldita sea!- la oí gritar tras de mi mientras el sonoro portazo retumbo en todo el piso. Y me quede parada en el pasillo, con mi cabeza recostada sobre la madera mientras juntaba fuerzas para abandonar el lugar pero mis pies estaban atados al piso, entonces la escuche llorar, lo hacía como si el alma se le estuviera desgarrando en ese mismo instante, por dentro mi alma lloraba con ella. No pude soportarlo por mucha fuerza que hice, apreté mis ojos dándome por vencida y me giré sobre mis pies, tome el pomo de la puerta y volví a la habitación, cerré el portal tras de mi y la vi recargada contra la pared, sentada en la alfombra abrazada a si misma mientras el cuerpo le temblaba como una hoja en el viento. Me acerque a ella y aparte sus manos de alrededor de sus piernas al tiempo que me agachaba para quedar a la misma altura que ella, unos ojos empañados me miraron con súplica y no fui capaz de contenerme un segundo más, puse mis manos en su rostro y acercándome despacio volví a robarle un beso después de muchos años, en ese momento supe que no podría volver a apartarme de su lado.

D- Ven aquí- la sujete de las muñecas para ayudarla a ponerse de pie- Ya no llores por favor- dije al tiempo que volvía a besar sus dulces labios- no soporte verte ni oírte llorar.

Lea se abrazó con fuerza a mi cintura aún temblando mientras que yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas de meterla dentro mío para que jamás volviera a dejarme. La llevé hasta la cama que se encontraba el otro lado del cuarto y la tumbé a mi lado para volver a abrazarla sin dejar de besar cada centímetro de su cara. Finalmente nos quedamos dormidas en la calidez de nuestro abrazo, sin mas interrupciones de palabras que por ahora sobraban, no necesitábamos explicarnos mucho mas, el amanecer estaba lejano y con el vendrían luego las preguntas y las decisiones, por ahora solo necesitábamos de esa magia que nos unía y del calor de nuestros cuerpos casi fundidos en uno.


	3. Chapter 3

L- Cory me ha propuesto matrimonio- dijo la morena como pidiendo permiso para pronunciar esas palabras mientras buscaba mi mirada por entre las sábanas blancas de mi nuevo apartamento.

D- ¿Hablas enserio?- exclame con ira, ¿como era posible que estuviera hablándome de eso dos segundos después de haber hecho el amor?

L- No sabía como decírtelo

D- ¿Y elegiste este momento para hacerlo?, tu apreciación es algo errónea lamento informártelo- estaba verdaderamente enojada, pero no podía ocultar que ese sentimiento, no era mas que una fachada detrás del miedo que sentía ante la situación que vivía con Lea desde que su representante, le había prohibido seguir mostrándose en público conmigo por miedo a que esa relación repercutiera en su carrera.

L- Lo siento Di, necesitaba hablarlo contigo antes que la prensa se entere- dijo aún mas seria y pálida de lo que ya estaba.

D- ¿Se entere la prensa?, ¿a caso le has dicho que si?- solté de golpe ya poniéndome de píe y cubriéndome con la bata que descansaba junto a mi cama.

L- No tuve opción, ¿Qué se suponía que dijera?, para todo el mundo estoy con él y casarnos es la opción más lógica- comenzó a sollozar sentada aún en la cama y aferrándose a las sábanas blancas.

D- ¿Y nosotras?, ¿Qué diablos se supone que pasará con nosotras?- le grite con la cara roja de ira tratando de contenerme las ganas de ponerme a llorar como una niña.

L- No pasara nada con nosotras Dianna, seguirá todo exactamente como esta ahora, no tiene porque cambiar nada- dijo casi en un tono de súplica.

D- Yo no puedo hacer eso, no puedo más con esto Lea, te juro que ya no tengo fuerzas para ver a la mujer que amo de la mano de otra persona y besándose y sabiendo que tienen relaciones mientras yo me quedo aquí llorando por ti, ya no puedo.

L- No lo digas por favor- camino hacia mi envuelta en la tela que colgaba tras ella y suplico sabiendo perfectamente lo que vendría después.

D- Elige, es Cory o yo.

L- No me hagas esto por favor- dijo tomándome de la cintura y aferrándose a mi como si fuera la última persona en el mundo.

D- Tienes que elegir Lea, si te la juegas por mi yo me la jugaré por ti pero esta situación así no puede seguir- no me atrevía a moverme, no podía devolver el abrazó porque mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, no podía creer que todo eso de verdad estaba pasando.

L- No puedo Di, nuestras carreras están en juego ahora- exclamo llorando.

D- Al demonio con nuestras carreras, ¿crees que me importa eso mas que tú?- levante la voz volviendo a exasperarme y la aparte de mi lado- se lo gritaría al mundo mañana mismo si vienes conmigo.

L- No puedo, lo lamento, pero si estas dispuesta a perderme por esto no me dejas más opción que dejarte ir Dianna, no pondré mi carrera en juego.

El sudor corría por mi sien frío y pegajoso, unos brazos delgados se aferraban a mi cintura con fuerza impidiendo que me moviera con facilidad, abrí los ojos sintiéndome aún abrumada por las ultimas palabras que la mujer a mi lado había dicho en mi sueño, en mi pesadilla, una recurrente a pesar de los años, los recuerdos de la última noche junto a Lea habían sido un tormento en mas de una ocasión, con el tiempo había aprendido a vivir con ello y con la resignación de que todo era parte del pasado, pero ahora ahí estaba junto a ella, aún dormida en esa cama de hotel, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre nosotras. Era tan cálido el sentimiento que me inundaba en ese momento que apenas si podía pensar con claridad, parte de mi quería salir corriendo y fingir que no había pasado, pero la otra parte, la mayor parte de mi estaba en las nubes, ya ni siquiera me importaba el hecho de que tenía un feliz matrimonio y que esa mujer a mi lado me había roto el corazón hacia años. No, no me importaba en absoluto, lo único que quería era quedarme justo ahí, en esa cama a su lado y no volver a moverme en lo que me restara de vida, estaba divagando y sonriendo estúpidamente ante esa posibilidad cuando el bulto a mi derecha se removió en clara señal de estar despertando al fin y no puede evitar el suspiro que escapo de mi boca.

L- Hola- exclamo adormilada y con los ojos apenas entreabiertos evitando la luz de la joven mañana que ingresaba por el enorme ventanal- sigues aquí.

D- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- pregunte medio en broma, medio en serio sin dejar de mirarla.

L- Jamás, solo…- suspiro al tiempo que se incorporaba ligeramente sobre uno de sus brazos- pensé que me dejarías sola cuando despertaras, me alegra que no haya sido así- se acerco lentamente a mi boca y me robo un beso lento y delicado que me dejó completamente desarmada ante cualquier eventualidad- no puedo creer aún que estés aquí, debo reconocer que pensé que me mandarías al cuerno cuando te escribí.

D- Lo pensé- dije atrayéndola mas contra mi cuerpo para poder abrazarla con ambas manos mientras ella se recargaba sobre mi - pero luego entendí que si algo me aterraba mas que verte era no hacerlo.

L- ¿Tenías miedo de verme?- pregunto sin apartar sus penetrantes ojos cafés de los míos.

D- Estaba aterrada, no sabía a que atenerme, no entendía porque querías verme después de tanto tiempo, y la verdad es que tu mensaje con la palabra urgente en el me hizo pensar que estabas en problemas.

L- Y decidiste venir como mi heroína salvadora para sacarme de aprietos- sonrió ligeramente robándome otro beso, luego se quedo en silencio jugueteando con mi cabello entre sus dedos- luces igual que como te recuerdo, no has cambiado absolutamente en nada.

D- En cambio tú pareces ser otra persona- le dije recorriendo su cuerpo con mi mirada- estas mas delgada de lo que recuerdo, mas bronceada, te has teñido el cabello y este tatuaje es nuevo- sonreí mientras acariciaba la figura tribal en la parte baja de su espalda.

L- Me tomo tiempo encontrarme a mi misma, soy una nueva persona y parte de esa nueva persona quiere recuperar a la única otra persona que siempre me quiso tal y como era.

D- Me gustaba la persona que eras antes Lea, yo me enamore de esa chica dulce y alocada que conocí en el casting de Glee.

L- Lo se, y yo me enamore de la sexy, dura y sobreprotectora Dianna que conocí, pero éramos unas niñas, quizás tu estabas segura de quien eras y de quien querías ser, la televisión a mi me cambió la vida, Broadway no se parece en nada al mundo que tu ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir y en el que te movías como un pez en el agua – suspiro recordando las cosas que había hecho en el pasado y recriminándose a si misma por muchas de ellas - Di tu siempre fuiste un adulto, siempre tuviste los pies sobre la tierra y yo hice demasiadas estupideces en el camino, y parte de esas estupideces mataron a Cory.

D- Lo que le paso a Cory no fue tu culpa y lo sabes- exclame obligándola a levantar sus ojos y mirarme.

L- Lo se, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que podría haber sido yo, no he vuelto a consumir absolutamente nada desde entonces, dejé de fumar, prácticamente no bebo alcohol, dejé de juntarme con personas que lo hacían por lo que casi no tengo amigos, sin embargo me siento bien, no extraño nada de eso y no lo necesito para estar bien, pero si te necesito a ti conmigo y haré lo que sea para recuperarte.

D- Espera un segundo, creo que nos estamos precipitando Lea, yo llevo apenas dos años de casada- dije suspirando y recobrando una postura seria y erguida al tiempo que me alejaba un poco de ella- el me quiere, y yo lo quiero, nos llevamos bien, somos felices, no puedo llegar y decirle se acabo así sin mas.

L- Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, solo no me apartes de tu lado- suplico con un brillo ligero en sus ojos que comenzaban a humedecerse al tiempo que se sentaba frente a mi y sujetaba mi mano con fuerza.

D- Estoy feliz de estar aquí créeme, pero no quiero hacerte esto, no quiero dejarte sola mientras vuelvo con mi marido y tu te quedas a esperar el momento en que pueda estar a tu lado un par de horas, no es agradable, ya lo pasé contigo y no quiero que sientas lo mismo que sentí yo en ese momento.

L- Es mi elección Di, solo quiero estar contigo y si es una hora a la semana entonces lo tomaré, prefiero eso que nada- volvió a decir en tono de súplica ya sin poder contener las lágrimas.

D- No lo se- la acerque a mi sentándola entre mis piernas para poder abrazarla- no llores por favor.

L- Solo dime una cosa, ¿aún me amas?- una vez mas esos penetrantes ojos se volvieron a apoderar de mi sin dejarme escapatoria, me sentí otra vez una niña totalmente alucinada con solo verla sonreír y supe que no había escapatoria.

D- Claro que te amo- suspire rindiéndome ante lo que sentía- no he dejado de hacerlo por mucho que lo he intentado.

L- Entonces no me apartes, esperare lo que tenga que esperar, estaré aquí para ti todo el tiempo que sea necesario y cuando llegue el momento, cuando tu decidas que ya solo seremos tú y yo, entonces me la jugaré por ti como debí haberlo hecho hace años- me tomo del rostro con ambas manos sin apartar su mirada de la mía y volvió a preguntarme algo que se sintió como un deja vú- cuando llegue el momento, ¿tu te la jugaras por mi?.

Podría haber salido corriendo entonces, podría haberle hecho lo mismo que ella me había hecho a mi, decirle que no podía, que tenia un matrimonio y una exitosa carrera, que estaba tan o mas aterrada que en ese entonces, que no tenía el valor y que había demasiadas cosas que perder, pero la realidad, la triste y maravillosa realidad, era que me la habría jugado por esa mujer hacia seis años y que me la jugaría por esa mujer ahora mismo si no fuera porque tenía un anillo en mi dedo que decía que le pertenecía a alguien mas, aunque la verdad era que jamás había dejado de pertenecerle a ella.

D- No será fácil Lea.

L- Lo sé y no me importa.

D- ¿Me esperaras hasta que pueda encontrar la forma de salirme de todo lo que me rodea?

L- Te esperaré así deba hacerlo por veinte años- sonrió esperanzada- ¿te la jugaras por mi?

D- Me la jugare por ti- exclame robándole un beso, temblando de dicha entre sus manos- cuando el momento indicado llegue, seremos solo tu y yo y me la jugaré por ti, y el en ese momento el resto del mundo dejará de importar para mi- dije sin dejar de sonreír y le di un beso apasionado para cerrar el trato como aquella primera vez.

L- Volvamos a jugar juntas entonces- y no dijo nada más, no hizo falta decir más, de hecho, las palabras en ese momento estaban de sobra, la ropa al parecer también comenzaba a sobrar entre nosotras.


	4. Chapter 4

Si había pasado el tiempo no se notaba en absoluto, después de habernos arrancado furiosamente hasta la última prenda que cubría nuestros cuerpos, esa mujer que por obra del destino había vuelto a mi vida, recorría cada centímetro de mi piel con tanta sabiduría como si jamás hubiese dejado de hacerlo. El compas de nuestras respiraciones agitadas era el único sonido que se podía oír en la habitación, apenas si me quedaban fuerzas para estrecharla fuerte contra mi piel y embriagarme del aroma que desprendía su pelo. Sentir sus manos suaves y delicadas apoderarse de todo mi ser me había dejado tanto exhausta como alucinada, no podía decir que el sexo desde la última vez que había estado con ella y antes de esa noche había sido malo, pero debía reconocer que esa mujer me conocía como nadie cuando de estar sin ropa se trataba. No recordaba la última vez que alguien me había enloquecido de tal forma, la última vez que había sentido deseo de esa manera insaciable, o mejor dicho, si lo recordaba, había sido con Lea y evidentemente esa sensación de euforia seguía allí tan potente como siempre, al parecer la llama no se había consumido del todo, nuestra ropa desperdigada por toda la habitación y la cama hecha un revoltijo eran fieles vestigios de la pasión que aún sentíamos cuando estábamos juntas.

D- Eso ha sido en verdad increíble- exclame casi en un suspiro dejando caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada con la morena acercándose mas a mi para recargar su cuello sobre mi brazo extendido,- ¿he sido solo yo o tu estas igual de maravillada?

L- Maravillada no seria la palabra- rio con sentimiento al tiempo que escondía su rostro en mi cuello dejándome un surco de besos.

D- No hagas eso o tendré que comenzar otra vez y juro que no me queda energía- susurre con una sonrisa clavada en mi boca y sin quitar mi vista del techo.

L- Mmm creo que yo puedo ayudar con eso- la picardía en su voz me erizo la piel por completo mientras la morena comenzaba a recorrer mi abdomen con su mano bajando peligrosamente hasta mi entrepierna.

D- ¡Oh! Por dios- exclame apretando mis manos en puño mientras mi cuerpo volvía a temblar bajo los encantos de la mujer que una vez más, me arrancaba gemido tras gemido hasta que mi cuerpo se curvo de placer bajo sus hábiles manos.- Ya cariño, dame tregua- exclame con dificultad aún con mi respiración agitada.

L- A poco vas a decirme que no te ha gustado- rio en una estruendosa carcajada dejando ver su satisfacción.

D- Creo que te he dada sobradas muestras de que si- dije con mi rostro al rojo vivo.

L- Bueno, es solo una pequeña probada de lo que te espera rubia- su melena alborotada volvió a desparramarse junto a mi buscando su lugar entre mis brazos sin dejar de mirarme. Se quedó allí acariciándome el pecho al tiempo que yo jugueteaba con su pelo sin decirnos nada hasta que suspiro en una mezcla de alivio y nostalgia- no sabes lo que echaba de menos esto.

D- ¿Qué cosa?, ¿el sexo?- pregunte con picardía riendo sutilmente.

L- Muy graciosa, no me refería a eso- blanqueo los ojos pero sin dejar de mostrar sus perlados dientes- hablo de estar así contigo, me siento tan tranquila y segura ahora como no lo había hecho en años, de pronto parece que todo tiene sentido, se que debo hacer y que decir ante cualquier eventualidad, y solo necesitaba estar contigo para sentirme así- volvió a suspirar- tu me completas Di.

Yo volví a dejar escapar el aire de manera estruendosa y la aferre con fuerza para que mis dos brazos le hicieran sentir que estábamos en la misma situación, ella era mi mundo, con ella todo volvía a su eje, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que mi vida estaba fuera de si hasta ese momento, y claro, todo parece perfecto cuando las cosas son fáciles, pero la verdad era que no quería que fuera fácil, quería que fuera real, y eso era mas real que cualquier otra cosa en mi vida. Y entonces un sinfín de situaciones volvieron a mi mente, yo estaba casada, compartía un hogar, una vida con alguien mas, por unas maravillosas horas había olvidado por completo mi vida, pero ahora todo eso me golpeaba con una sonora cachetada justo en medio del rostro.

L- No estas aquí, ¿en que piensas?- pregunto un rato después algo preocupada al notar mi mirada perdida.

D- En Winstone, pensaba en el.

L- Vale, ¿lo extrañas?

D- No es eso, es solo que no pude evitar pensar que haré cuando regrese de Londres- deje escapar un suspiro de resignación y puede ver de inmediato la tristeza depositada en sus bellos ojos oscuros.- Te dije que iba a ser difícil Lea, aún estas a tiempo de echarte para atrás.

L- No lo haré, y no es porque sea difícil, es porque yo estaría en su lugar de no ser por mi cobardía, a estas alturas ya sería tu esposa, quizás hasta tendríamos hijos.

D- Ya basta, no sirve de nada pensar en lo que hubiera pasado, no pasó y punto, ahora solo nos queda tratar de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible para no herir a nadie en el camino.

L- Te propongo algo, dime ¿Cuándo regresa él?- apenas si se atrevía a nombrarlo y yo sabía perfectamente que así era, podía sentir el nudo en su garganta cada vez que mi esposo entraba en la conversación.

D- En una semana si no hay cambio de planes.

L- Entonces tomémonos esta semana como unas vacaciones, ven conmigo a California, me esperan mañana para hacer unas fotografías, luego tu y yo podremos estar solas y disfrutar la una de la otra, después habrá tiempo de ver que hacer con tu… esposo- respondió con algo de desdén.

Por un minuto analice la posibilidad de hacerlo, pero luego pensé que era una completa y colosal locura, mi cabeza no dejaba de divagar y reparar en toda la gente que estaría involucrada en ese viaje y que las posibilidades de no ser vistas juntas eran ínfimas, y luego los paparazzis y las fotos vinieron a mi mente, imagine la primera plana de un tabloide con mi cara, y luego el escandalo. Comencé a hiperventilar ante la idea, quería estar con esa mujer más que nada en el mundo, pero ahora mismo todo era demasiado complicado como para permitirme ese viaje.

D- No puedo Lea, es demasiado arriesgado ahora mismo- exclame con dolor sabiendo que le haría daño.

L- Esta bien, no te preocupes, lo entiendo- dijo suspirando resignada, sabía que quería insistir, pero su parte comprensiva no le permitió hacerlo.- Estaré en el Valle de Napa si cambias de opinión- sonrió dulcemente y me robó otro beso volviendo a recostarse sobre mi pecho.- Volare mañana así que tenemos todo este día para estar juntas de todos modos.

D- Me parece una gran idea, y se justo lo que quiero ahora mismo- exclame con una sonrisa provocativa en mis labios.

L- Vaya que te recuperas rápido- rio a carcajadas siguiéndome el juego al tiempo que se inclinaba para volver a besarme

D- Mira que eres pervertida- la tome por la cintura para girarme sobre su cuerpo y ponerme a horcajadas sobre ella, me incline, la tome por las muñecas llevándolas sobre su cabeza y acercándome a su boca le solté escuetamente- muero de hambre enana.

Perdí la cuenta las veces de hicimos el amor ese día, solo nos detuvimos a comer esporádicamente y el tiempo suficiente para descansar nuestros acalorados cuerpos, intercambiar sonrisas, caricias e historias, teníamos mucho que contarnos una a la otra, habían pasado largos años desde que lo compartíamos todo. Finalmente la noche volvió a encontrarnos cumpliendo nuestra promesa de permanecer en esa habitación de hotel el mayor tiempo que nos fuera posible, el cansancio poco a poco se fue llevando los vestigios de pasión que aún quedaban en el aire y acabamos dormidas una en brazos de la otra, esta vez, sin lágrimas ni reproches de por medio.

La mañana nos llego con una inminente despedida, la abrace con fuerza y la bese en la puerta de su habitación antes de marcharme, habíamos acordado que lo mejor era que nos fuéramos por separado, así que por muchas ganas que tenía de llevarla al aeropuerto no pude hacerlo. Sentí una lágrima humedecer mi rostro al tiempo que me alejaba, y todo pareció ser como aquella vez en donde sabía que no volvería a verla, y una vez más pude sentir que mi alma se fragmentaba en dos y todos los miedos volvieron a mi como una vendaval furioso. ¿Y si solo necesitaba de mi un par de horas y en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera de ese cuarto todo volvía a la nada?, ¿y si solo jugaba conmigo para comprobar que me tenía siempre que así lo quisiera?, no sabía que hacer con el pánico que me recorría lentamente por la espalda y por un segundo analice la posibilidad de no moverme de su lado y dejar que toda mi vida se fuera por el drenaje, pero al parecer ella notó como todo mi cuerpo se tensaba, limpió la lágrima que se abría paso por mi mejilla y sonriendo me dijo _"nada en el mundo va a impedir que vuelva a ti, te veré en una semana"_ , sonreí con un ligero alivio y dejando otro beso en su boca me largue de ahí con prisa para evitar que su magnetismo me absorbiera impidiéndome partir.

Llegue a casa unos cuantos minutos después y todo en ella se veía, olía y se sentía diferente, sin embargo cada mota de polvo estaba en su lugar, no era la casa la que había cambiado por completo, era yo, cada fibra de mi se había alterado con la irrupción de Lea otra vez en mi vida. Todo lo que hasta hacía dos días me daba paz, ahora se sentía extraño y perturbador, ¿Cómo era posible que la vida ya resuelta de un adulto se alterara de tal forma solo por una persona?, no lo entendía en lo absoluto, pero así era. Llegado el medio día mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar sin darme más opción que llamar a la persona que tenía mi entera confianza, Molly arribó a mi apartamento casi dos horas después, creo que solo fueron dos segundos antes de que mi cerebro colapsara por completo. La rubia no me dio ni siquiera una pizca de tiempo para ponerme cómoda, tan pronto como llegó, tomo una cerveza de mi nevera, le dio un largo sorbo y recostándose sobre mi sillón de terciopelo rojo me dijo sin rodeos " _¿Qué diablos has hechos?",_ si no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido lo intuía en lo mas profundo de su ser sin dejarme mas opción que contarle sin vueltas y sin omitir detalles todo lo que había sucedió en las últimas 36 horas.

M- ¿Hablas enserio?, ¿estamos hablando de la misma Lea que yo creo?- exclamo finalmente sacando otra cerveza y dejando una sobre mi mesa ratona frente a mi.

D- Ninguna otra, de lo contrario no te lo contaría- sonreí de lado con algo de pesadumbre.

M- ¿Qué piensas hacer rubia?

D- No tengo idea, por eso te he llamado, necesito tu consejo o que me golpees y me diga que soy una idiota, cualquiera de las dos juro que me es más útil que lo que siento ahora mismo.

M- No voy a golpearte, y dudo que mi consejo te sea de mucha utilidad- suspiro al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos y se estiraba sobre un cojín- dime la verdad, ¿quieres estar con ella?

Suspire con resignación y asentí con la cabeza, a ese punto pocas cosas me daban tanto miedo como la posibilidad de pasar el resto de mi vida sin ella, sabía que lo único que me detenía para no perseguirla por todo el país era se circulo dorado en mi dedo, y eso no iba a desaparecer por mucho que así lo deseara.

M- De acuerdo, solo puedo decirte es que si yo fuera tu y siguiera enamorada de esa mujer después de seis años, tomaría el primer vuelo a Sacramento, alquilaría un auto y conduciría hasta su puerta para estar revolcándome en su cama antes de la cena.

D- Eres un animal- exclame sonriendo sin creerme lo que había escuchado.

M- Tal vez, pero es la verdad- puso su cara de sermón y se sentó para observarme con detenimiento antes de volver a hablar- una vez me dijiste que la cobardía te había alejado del amor de tu vida, ¿vas a dejar que lo haga otra vez?

Fue como un balde de agua fría, regreso con esas simples palabras todos mis pensamientos a un solo eje, si Lea había cometido errores en el pasado no tenía porque volver a cometerlos yo, ¿había mucho en juego?, definitivamente si, pero había una diferencia existencial, ella se había dado cuenta con los años que lo que temía perder no era lo que en verdad importaba, ahora yo tenía la posibilidad de remediar eso por las dos. Para cuando volví a tomar conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo ya me encontraba en un convertible manejando por el Valle de Napa hasta el viñedo donde se suponía que Lea se encontraba. Eventualmente teníamos una helada noche en Nueva York en pleno julio, pero si las noches de verano en California tenían fama de ser perfectas, esa sin duda lo era, las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento con tanta potencia que no necesitaba las luces del auto para ver por donde iba, el color de los arboles atenuados por la oscuridad aún podían disfrutarse, y el sonido del motor de mi auto solo era interrumpido por el canto de los grillos que retumbaba con fuerza por entre el pastizal. Doble en una esquina por un camino empedrado y pude ver a lo lejos sobre una colina una bella casa que se alzaba imponente sobre el paisaje, las luces me atrajeron hacía ella como una luciérnaga hacía una farola, detuve mi auto justo debajo de un viejo roble y camine ciegamente hacia la figura femenina que podía divisar a través de las cortinas blancas de lo que creía era la sala. Me detuve dos segundos bajo el porche de madera y respire hondo tomando conciencia que si cruzaba esa puerta, la vida tal y como la conocía cambiaría ahora si por completo, toque el timbre con todo mi cuerpo temblando y mi corazón se paralizó, o comenzó a latir, no lo supe con certeza, pero algo en mi pecho cambió por completo cuando sus ojos cafés se toparon con los míos. Segundos después sus brazos se enroscaron en mi cintura recargando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, si yo tenía miedo de no verla, ella estaba aterrada por como me apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, aparentemente yo no era la única que atravesaba un enorme dilema mental, no era la única cuyos fantasmas pasados volvía a la carga una y otra vez, sin embargo todo parecía esclarecerse cuando volvíamos a estar frente a frente, yo perdida en sus ojos, y ella perdida en los míos.

L- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo al cabo de unos minutos sonriendo de dicha sin atreverse a soltarme.

D- Bueno, he decidido que seis años es demasiado tiempo para estar lejos de ti- le robe un beso levantando su mentón delicadamente con mi mano y sonreí sobre sus labios- no quiero un segundo más de mi vida sin ti.


End file.
